GBoys at Water World
by ShaPip
Summary: Well, deffinatley funny.... (Nataku save us all!) Uhm, especially if you've ever been to Water World out here! (INJUSTICE!)
1. Summer Days

GW and Water World  
  
DISCLAIMER: I donnot own the GW charcters in anyway shape or form (though I wish I did....)-- Bandai and Sunrise do. Poo.  
  
~ ~ ~The Entrance of WaterWorld~ ~ ~  
  
Ticket person: Five adults, that'll be $125 please.  
  
Quatre: $125!!! That's highway robbery! *hands over the money*  
  
Trowa: And this coming from the moneybag man....  
  
Heero: Hmn....  
  
Duo: *happily jumps through the turn stile* come on guys!  
  
Woofei: Shut up and slow down Maxwell!  
  
Duo: *Sticks tongue out at him* youre just jealous, Wu-man. *runs a little down the path*  
  
Quatre: Well, lets go! I paid for this trip, so I wanna go have fun!  
  
Woofei: This is injustice! I didn't even want to come! Save me Nataku!  
  
Trowa: *shrugs*  
  
Heero: mmmn.....*walks after everyone*  
  
~ ~ ~The Locker Room~ ~ ~  
  
Duo: *pulls off T-shirt and throws it in a locker* Hurry up Quatre, you're the only one who's not ready.  
  
Quatre Too many buttons!  
  
Duo: *rolls eyes* Whatever Quatre, I'll be outside with the others...*walks out*  
  
Trowa: Where's Quatre? *looks behind Duo*  
  
Duo: He's still in there, says he's got too many buttons...*laughs*  
  
Woofei: Tell the onna to hurry up! Why must I wait like this!? This is injustice! Save me Nataku!  
  
Heero: Here he is  
  
Quatre: *walks out* I'm here!  
  
Trowa:......  
  
Duo: Good! Now let's go on some rides! *starts off towards the water slides*  
  
Woofei: You stupid baka! Wait for us! This is such injustice! Save me Nataku!  
  
Heero: mhmmn....  
  
Quatre: But those slides are big! Can't we go on something else?  
  
Trowa: Like that raft ride thing? *points*  
  
Quatre: Sure!  
  
Duo: Alrighty then! *starts toward raft thing*  
  
Heero: mmnm...  
  
Woofei: Such madness!Justice will be served! Nataku!  
  
Duo: Looks like we can all fit on one! Everyone pile in! *jumps in the raft*  
  
Everyone: *climb into the raft*  
  
Quatre: Is everyone ready?  
  
Everyone: Yes!  
  
~ ~ ~Raft starts off~ ~ ~  
  
Quatre: Ooooooohhh! This is fast!  
  
Duo: Whahoooooooo!!!!   
  
~ ~ ~End of ride~ ~ ~  
  
Duo: Man! Was that fun or what?!  
  
Woofei: No it wasn't baka! We had to listen to you scream the entire way! Injustice! Save me Nataku!  
  
Duo: It was not screaming!  
  
Quatre: Enough! Now where shall we go?  
  
Trowa: ..........  
  
Heero: mmmn  
  
Duo: I'm hungry!  
  
Heero: When are you not?   
  
Quatre: Yes, I'm beginnig to feel the pangs of hunger also.  
  
Trowa: I'm not hungry  
  
Woofei: I'll go get it, just to be away from you bakas, give me the money and justice will be served.  
  
Heero: I'll go too...  
  
Duo: Okay then! we'll sit over at that table and wait for you, k? *points to table in food court*  
  
Woofei: Fine, baka onna. *walks away*  
  
Heero: *follows Woofei*  
  
Duo: *flops into a chair* While we're waiting, we should play a game...*grins happily*  
  
Trowa: mm....*sits*  
  
Quatre: *sits also* What kind of game Duo?  
  
Duo: *smiles micheviously* Babe watching!  
  
Trowa: *smirks and nods*  
  
Quatre: But.....okay....  
  
Duo: *leans back in chair, looking at all the girls that pass*  
  
Trowa: Hmmm  
  
Quatre: Cute....  
  
Duo: Hottie, over there..  
  
All 3 of them: *turn heads as 2 girls walk by, talking*  
  
Duo: What babes!  
  
Trowa: Mmmm.....  
  
Quatre: Yes..nice..  
  
Duo: Oh dude! Look, they're sitting at that table over there!  
  
Trowa: *looks, in fact, stares at the girls*  
  
Quatre: *looks*  
  
Duo: I like the blonde one...  
  
Quatre: I like the dark haired one.  
  
Trowa: mmhn   
  
Duo: Dude....how'd they do that?!  
  
Quatre: Wow.  
  
Trowa: *nods* I like the third one...  
  
Duo: *stands up* Well, boys, looks like we found us some prey.  
  
Trowa: *nods and stands*  
  
Quatre: What? I don't get it...  
  
Duo: Just follow my lead *walks towards the girls table*  
  
Trowa: *follows, silently*   
  
Quatre: *scrambles after them*  
  
Duo: Hey ladies! What are 3 beauties like you doing here all alone?  
  
Eating  
  
Duo: Could we possibly join you?  
  
Duo: *Sits* So surely you girls have names. My name is Duo Maxwell, the quiet one is Trowa Barton And the Blonde is Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
My name is Chantal Corello, our quiet one is Pippa, i forget her last name, she never uses it, and our blonde is Kitara Lequa  
  
Kitara: how nice to meet you *nods at the boys*  
  
Pippa: *nods and continues eating*  
  
Duo: and very nice to meet you girls.  
  
Quatre: Yes, very pleasant indeed.  
  
Pippa: I'm done, let's go. *stands up*  
  
Chantal: Yes, indeed so, coming Kitara? *stands and pushes in her chair*  
  
Kitara: *stretches and stands* Yes, I'm coming.  
  
Duo: *stands also* Would you lovely ladies like an escort?  
  
Pippa: *eyes him, and shrugs*  
  
Kitara: If you will, we don't mind you coming with us *looks Duo over*  
  
Quatre: Thank you for letting us acompany you. *stands and walks next to Chantal*  
  
Trowa: Where are we going?  
  
Chantal: We dunno, we just wander, but for now, to the wavepool.  
  
~ ~ ~ Heero and Woofei~ ~ ~  
  
Heero: *looks at the empty table* They're not here...  
  
Woofei: That's obvious, probably got enchanted by some evil baka onna! This is injustice! Save me Nataku! *looks at the 2 icecreams he was holding*  
  
Heero: We should find them, they're our only way home....  
  
Woofei: I guess we have to then   
  
Heero: What's that sound...? *turns to look at Woofei* Woofei! those were the others.  
  
Woofei: So? It's not like they're here to care. *looks around to make sure*  
  
Heero: *looks at his 2 icecreams* Well anyway, we should find them, so we can get home.   
  
~ ~ ~ Others~ ~ ~  
  
Duo: Ok, that was fun, now what shall we do? *looks at Kitara*  
  
Chantal: We should go to the lazy river *laughs*  
  
Pippa: Just my speed  
  
Trowa: really  
  
Kitara: *plays with a bit of her hair* I don't know, I like everything.  
  
Quatre: We should go on the gondala!  
  
Chantal: That's always interesting....  
  
Pippa: *nods*  
  
Duo: Okay then! It's decided! On to the gondala!  
  
All: *walk towards gondala*  
  
~ ~ ~H. & W.~ ~ ~  
  
Heero: *looks around* do you think we should go on something high, we minght be able to spot them from there..  
  
Woofei: Something high! You know i hate heighths! This is injustice! Nataku save me!  
  
Heero: Give it up already! Nataku isn't coming, you baka! *starts toward gondala*  
  
Woofei: To say such a thing is injustice! Nataku will save me! *follows*  
  
Heero: hmmn...  
  
Relena: *pops from behind a bush in front of Heero* Heero! I found you!  
  
Woofei: Holy Nataku! Where'd THAT baka onna come from!  
  
Heero: Who cares!? Run Woofei! *runs in the opposite direction*  
  
Woofei: *runs after* Wait for me! This is injustice! Being hunted by some baka onna! Save me Nataku!  
  
Relena: *stands there stupidly, not having the brains to chase them* Heeeeeeeeroooooooooo! Come back to me! Heeeeeeeeroooooooooo! (yes, i know its dumb, so what?)  
  
Heero: *round a corner, smacking into some little kid* What the...!? *stops to look at the kid he knocked over* Mariemeia?!?!?!  
  
Woofei: Mara?! *looks down and helps her up* Sorry   
  
Mara: What the heck did you run me over for?! *glares at Heero*  
  
Heero: We're running from that crazy....  
  
Woofei: Onna!  
  
Heero: Yes, good Woofei.  
  
Mara: Ooooooo! So you mean that crazy Relena, the one who says you're her boyfriend? *still glares at Heero*  
  
Heero: Don't ever speak her name! It's cursed to do so! And I am NOT her boyfriend! The inhumanity of the thought!  
  
Woofei: Such injustice! She says that! Nataku save me from this!  
  
Une: *rounds the corner, Trieze following* Mara! the you are! *grabs the girls arm ignoring the boys* We've been looking all over for you! Just where have you been?!  
  
Trieze: *notices the boys* Hello, Heero, Woofei. *looks back towards Une who is still reprimanding Mara*  
  
Heero: * is shocked at seeing Une in a bikini* ..............  
  
Woofei: *nods toward Trieze, also in shock*  
  
Une: *notices the boys and smiles akwardly, and starts backing away* Hi, nice to see you boys again...*dissapears behind the corner, taking Mara with her*  
  
Trieze: *looks after Une* Excuse me will I fetch my daughter back...*follows Une and Mara*  
  
~ ~ ~Food court again~ ~ ~  
  
Relena: *walks up to a table where Zechs and Noin are sitting* Brother! Heero won't let me catch him!   
  
Zechs: *is busy listening to Noin talk*  
  
Relena: *taps Zechs shoulder* Brother! Heero won't let me catch him!  
  
Noin: *looks at Relena unhappily* Sir, your sister wants something.  
  
Zechs:*turns to Relena, annoyed* What do you want brat?  
  
Relena *makes a pouty face* Heero won't let me catch him!  
  
Noin: *rolls eyes*  
  
Zechs: So what? *waves her away dismissively* Now go away, I'm busy! *turns back to Noin*  
  
Relena: *stands looking like she's gonna cry*  
  
Noin: *makes a face at Relena before going on talking to Zechs*  
  
Zechs: *is enthralled by Noins voice, or maybe her revealing bikini top*  
  
Relena: *huffs off, angry at her brother, and still hating Noin* Fine! I'll find him myself!  
  
~ ~ ~Gondala~ ~ ~  
  
Quatre: Ooooh! look at that!  
  
Trowa: ............  
  
Chantal: That looks like fun!  
  
Pippa: mm....  
  
Kitara: *pokes Pippa* be happy you, you didn't have to come, but you did anyway!  
  
Duo: *gradually scoots closer to Kitara* That slide looks cool...  
  
Kitara: *doesn't notice Duo's getting closer*  
  
Quatre: Those slides look scary Duo, and dangerous! *shivers at the thought of going on one*  
  
Trowa: *looks in the gondala in front of them* Is that Une and Trieze?  
  
Duo: *turns and looks* Man! I think it is!  
  
Quatre: Is that good?  
  
Girls: Uh.....-_-;  
  
Quatre: *notices the girls' unknowing faces* Friends of ours.  
  
Girls: Ah..  
  
Duo: *turns back around and continues scooting closer to Kitara* So, you girls never said why you were alone...  
  
Pippa: *gives him a "mindyourownbusiness" look*  
  
Chantal: *tries to think of an excuse* Um...  
  
Kitara: *looks inocently at the boys* We hitch-hiked then dumped the guys who brought us here!   
  
Pippa&Chantal: *clap their hands over Kitara's mouth* heh....^_^;;;;;  
  
Trowa: hm...  
  
Quatre: *looks at them in dis-belief* You hitch-hiked!?!?  
  
Duo: *is quite happy now* We could give you a ride home, our car is big enough.....  
  
Quatre: Hey! It's MY car! *looks to the girls* But I wouldn't mind driving you girls home.  
  
All: *climb out of the gondala*  
  
Pippa: Where now?  
  
Chantal: *looks fakely shocked* My god! She talked! *claps a hand to Pippa's head* Are you sick?! *laughs*  
  
Kitara: *laughs* She must be! She said more than a letter!  
  
Duo: *chuckles, not fully getting it*  
  
Quatre: *giggles, not knowing what about*  
  
Trowa: I don't see what's so funny....  
  
~ ~ ~H&W~ ~ ~  
  
Heero: *looks at a map thing they found* It says we're here, but everytime ive looked, it always says the same thing. We're always at the same place, no matter how many of these things we've found...  
  
Woofei: *finally looks at the map, then his surroundings* You baka! You've been leading us in circles! This is injustice! Nataku save me from him!  
  
Heero: *gives him death glare* Well how am I supposed to tell, everything looks exactly the same! *looks around* Well, the gondala is right over there, and I'm going on it wether you are or not! *walks towards it*  
  
Woofei: *follows Heero* Nataku! Save me from such injustice! He knows I can't stand heighths!  
  
~ ~ ~Slides~ ~ ~  
  
Duo: Alright! This looks like a blast!  
  
Chantal: *leans over the railing to get a better look* yeah, looks real sweet!  
  
Kitara: *almost passes out from fear* Chantal! Don't do that you fool! You know how that freaks me out!  
  
Pippa: *stands passivly*  
  
Trowa *looks at the slides, no emotion on his face*  
  
Quatre: *clings to the railing a foot away from Chantal* I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid.....*looks down*   
  
Chantal: *leans farther out, trying to scare Kitara further* Hey Kitara, come get me!Oh! I'm slipping! Oh! Help!   
  
Kitara: *shivers and looks crossly at Chantal* I'd more likely push you off then save you! It would serve you right!  
  
Duo: *puts an arm around Kitara's shoulders* Oh, come on, it isn't that bad up here.  
  
Quatre: *clings to the rails, unwilling and unable to move* Can I please go back down?   
  
Trowa: *points to the crowd behind them* You couldn't get back down if you had to.  
  
Pippa: *motions to the slides, which were getting dangerously close* Your only way down is that.  
  
Chantal: *leans over the rail a bit more, then turns around jumping back down onto the platform, scaring Kitara out of her wits* almost there!  
  
Kitara: *clings to Duo* Trottel! Es ist unklug zu jener!  
  
Boys: *look at her* ...?....  
  
Chantal: Stop speaking your language, they don't understand you. *nods at the boys* And besides, I'm not and idiot!  
  
Duo: What language?  
  
Kitara: * stops clinging to Duo and stands straight, staring at Chantal* It's..  
  
Pippa: *interupting Kitara* German.  
  
Quatre: *stops clinging to the rails and looks at Kitara* You can speak German?!  
  
Kitara: *nods* Yeah, so? Whats wrong with speaking German!?  
  
Duo: Nothing! *grins* Could you teach me some? It would come useful.  
  
Trowa: *raises a eyebrow at Duo, then looks to Kitara* I thought I heard an accent, are you from there?  
  
Kitara: Yes.  
  
Chantal: *makes the "yak, yak, yak" signal with her hands* Look! We're up next!  
  
Duo: Good!  
  
Quatre:   
  
Trowa: .........  
  
Pippa: m....  
  
Kitara: I don't want to!  
  
Chantal: *grabs Kitara's arm and sits her on one of the slides* Bye bye! have fun! *gives Kitara a big push*  
  
Kitara:   
  
Quatre: *backs away from Chantal* Please...no.....*runs into Duo*  
  
Duo: *Takes Quatre by his shoulders and set him on the slide* Now don't be scared Quatre... *shoves a horrified Quatre with his foot* Bye!  
  
Quatre: *passes out*  
  
Chantal: I don't think that was very good....He wasn't supposed to pass out like that was he?  
  
Duo: I dunno! But it's his fault for missing a great ride! *hops onto a slide*  
  
Trowa: *follows Duo, still emotionless*  
  
Pippa: *looks at Chantal* You first.  
  
Chantal: *shrugs* Whatever you wish! *goes down the slide*  
  
Pippa: *looks after and goes down herself*  
  
~ ~ ~Gondalas, again~ ~ ~  
  
Heero: *looks out over the entire park* I don't see them,do you?  
  
Woofei: *is clinging to the pole in the middle of the car* How in Nataku can I see anything?!  
  
Heero: You didn't have to come.  
  
Woofei: Yes I know! *sits carefully on one of the seats and looks at the car infront of them to see a happy Relena staring at them* SonofaNataku! It's the evil baka onna!  
  
Heero: *quickly turns around to see Relena* No! How the hell did she find us?!?  
  
Relena: *waves happily at Heero*  
  
Woofei: What're we gonna do!? If we get off, she'll catch us! If we stay on, she'll catch us! Nataku! Save me!  
  
Heero: *gets determined, suicidal look on his face* There's only one way....  
  
Woofei: And that is?  
  
Heero: *leans closer and wispers something*  
  
Woofei: *nods, not liking the idea, but going along, not having any other plans*  
  
Relena: *looks closely at Heero as he "says" something to Woofei* Ok, good, they plan to get off and run, I'm off before them I'll surely catch them. *giggles to herself*  
  
Heero: *edges closer to the door as the gondala gets closer to the dismounting staion* Ready Woofei?  
  
Woofei: *kneels beside Heeo* Yes, I am. But this is such an injustice!  
  
Heero: *rolls his eyes and slowly opens gondala door, waiting for them to get just close enough*  
  
Woofei: Are you sure this'll work?  
  
Heero: Well, if it doesn't we'll be 2 pancakes on the ground *suddenly jumps out ot the gondala falling towards ground*  
  
Woofei: *follows suit*  
  
Relena: Heero!  
  
Heero: *grabs onto the wooden siding of the station thingee, almost pulling his arm off in the process and slamming into the siding roughly*  
  
Woofei: *grabs on a few feet below Heero* My God! Nataku! It worked!  
  
Heero: *smirks a little* Told you it would, now get climbing down!  
  
Relena: *runs onto the platform and quickly down to the bottom, but Heero was no where to be seen*  
  
~ ~ ~ Medical Area~ ~ ~  
  
Chantal: I told you it wasn't a good thing when he passed out!  
  
Duo: *shrugs* Well how was I supposed to know he'd swallow so much water?!  
  
Kitara: *is being very ticked off in a corner, nursing a sprained wrist she got while trying to stop herself at the bottom of the slide*  
  
Pippa: *sneers at the 2 hurt ones*  
  
Trowa: *stares into space*  
  
Quatre: *sitting on a couch, looking kinda green*  
  
Duo: And who's to blame for Kitara hurting herself? *glares at Chantal*  
  
Chantal: *glares back* All I did was put her on the dang thing!  
  
Kitara: Shutup both of you! Narrs! *looks like she could hurt them both any second*  
  
Pippa: Got that right, Kitara. Narrs fits them perfectly.  
  
Kitara: You be silent also! *turns evil look to Pippa*  
  
Paramedic guy: *looks Quatre over again* He should be fine in a little while, just had to get all that water out of him, the pain should go away in a few minutes.  
  
Duo: I would sure have hated to get my stomache pumped....  
  
Chantal: You would need it if you ate anything else, the entire time we've been in here, peanuts, gummi worms, a snickers, mints, brownies, chips, cookies! I wouldn't advise going back in the water!  
  
~ ~ ~ The Tunnel Of Love ~ ~ ~  
  
Heero: That place looks safe *points at some water ride*  
  
Woofei: But what is it? It has no name! This is injustice! Save me Nataku!  
  
Heero: Do you care at a time like this what in the hell it's called?!  
  
Woofei: *looks behind him seeing Relena a little ways off* No! let's go!*runs towards ride*  
  
Heero: *runs to the ride and hops into a swan-shaped raft thing, pulling a relutant Woofei after him* Hurry up Woofei! I think she saw us!  
  
Woofei: *falls into the raft as Heero pushes off, looks behind them as they drift into a tunnel* I don't see that baka onna behind us, maybe she lost our trail! *looks forward* This injustice! Nataku save me, shield my eyes!  
  
Heero: What now?! *looks forward* Aaaaaaaaaahhh! I know what this is now!  
  
Both: The Tunnel Of love!!!!!!!!!!!Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrggggghhh!  
  
Relena: *pulls herself onto the raft, knocking Woofei into the water*  
  
Heero: *turns to look at Woofei* Hey..Woofei at least...Aaah! It's you! *points at Relena*  
  
Relena: *flutters her eyelashes* Of course it's me silly, who else would you go on the Tunnel of Love with?  
  
Heero: Anyone but you! What'd you do with Woofei!?!  
  
Relena: *looks sad* I just tossed him over the side! Why do you care more about him than me?!  
  
Heero: I never cared about you! And I never will!  
  
Relena: *starts crying* You're mean!  
  
Heero: Whatever, just shutup!  
  
Relena: *cries louder* It's not fair! It takes forever to catch you and now you're telling me you don't love me!?!  
  
Heero: *looks at her and bails overboard, swimming away, leaving Relena crying on the boat*  
  
~ ~ ~ Gift Shop ~ ~ ~  
  
Chantal: This T-shirt is way too expensive for what it is.  
  
Quatre: I agree fully! $5 is way too expensive!  
  
Trowa: *looks at the tag* It's $10, and it wouldn't matter to you, Mister Millionare  
  
Quatre: *smiles sheepishly* Actually, it's billionare.....  
  
Duo: Exactly, so you wouldn't mind lending a buddy some money now would you?  
  
Quatre: Duo! How many times am I gonna lend you money that I know you'll never pay me back?  
  
Duo: Oh come on, I'm your friend! *smiles charmingly*  
  
Kitara: *yawn* Can we go now? I'm bored.  
  
Pippa: hmmn  
  
Chantal: Now don't be rude girls! They were kind enough to offer us a ride, so we can wait.  
  
Trowa: We need to find Heero and Woofei....  
  
Quatre: *smacks his head lightly* We forgot about them completely!  
  
Duo: *shrugs* It's their fault for getting lost!  
  
Kitara: There were more of you?!  
  
Quatre: *nods* 2 more of us, and we need to find them.  
  
Chantal: Well, we'd better hunt them down if we ever want to get home!  
  
Pippa:*shrugs*  
  
Duo: *glares at them all* Fine, fine, if you all want to go traipsing around this whole park I guess I'll follow.  
  
Trowa: .......  
  
Quatre: *marches out the door* Let's go find them! *trips and falls* Owie!  
  
Duo: *laughs* See? They don't want to be found! They cursed this doorway!  
  
Quatre: *stands back up* Well I'm going to find them anyway! *walks off*  
  
~ ~ ~Entrance gates again~ ~ ~  
  
Heero: *sopping wet* Now where are the others!?  
  
Woofei:*is wet through also* How the Nataku am I supposed to know!?!  
  
Heero: *gives him a death glare* Hey, I'm the one who pulled you from that water, so you be quiet!  
  
Woofei: *looks ashamed* It's not my fault I never learned to swim! This is injustice! Save me Nataku!  
  
Heero: *crosses his arms* If those bakas don't hurry up we'll be stuck here for the night!  
  
Woofei: *sulks, hating being wet*  
  
Heero: *glares, looking very angry*  
  
Woofei: *looks up to see the others exiting the gift shop* Oh Nataku! There are the bakas! Looks like the picked up some onnas for themselves! This is injustice!  
  
Heero: *ticked look* Hmmn....  
  
Trowa: *looks over at Woofei's voice* There they are *walks towards them*  
  
Duo: *grins happily* Good! We don't have to look very far!  
  
Kitara: *pulls cheekily on Duo's braid* It's not like YOU would've looked for them anyway  
  
Duo: *pretends to look hurt* Ow! You're saying that I wouldn't have looked for them?  
  
Trowa: *shrugs* Well you did tell her you weren't going to....  
  
Quatre: *looks shocked* You did!? Duo!  
  
Chantal: *Speaks softly* Uh...excuse me, are we still gonna get a ride home?  
  
Heero: *glares* Who cares what he said?! I wanna know the answer to the females question! *looks to chantal*  
  
Chantal: *cringes*  
  
Kitara: *moves in front of Heero boldly* Duo offered us a ride home! And you don't talk to my friend that way! Trottel narr! *slaps Heero*  
  
Quatre: *covers his eyes, waiting for the worst to come*  
  
Duo: Oh no.....  
  
Trowa: O.o  
  
Chantal: O_O;;;  
  
Kitara.....  
  
Pippa: -_-;  
  
Heero: *looks shocked and puts a hand to his face* ........*taking his hand off his face he nodded* Sounds like something the braided baka would do...*glares at Duo, then looks back to Kitara with a small amount of respect* You're welcome to come with us.  
  
Kitara: *dumbfounded* But...you...and....  
  
Everyone else: ..................?!?! 


	2. And then they were hungry

ok! hey people I don't own Gundam wing or any of the character, i wish i did though, its not fair! all those big corporations get everything! I dont own those little chocolate mints either, or taco bell, Geez! i dont own anything in this story!Oh, wait, i own Chantal, Pippa and kit, but they suck to own, always wanting stuff....  
  
~ ~ ~ Taco Bell~ ~ ~  
  
Duo: *munching on a taco* This is sure good food!  
  
Woofei: *eating a burrito* This is injustice! Having to eat at such a place! Save me Nataku!  
  
Kitara: *looking disgustedly at her Quesidilla* Well it's your fault we're here anyways so you can just be quiet!  
  
Heero: *stares at Kitara in awe*  
  
Quatre: *picking at his soft taco* She's right Woofei, if you hadn't tossed that waitress out the window we could've had a nice dinner!  
  
Woofei: It's not my fault that onna said they wouldn't do specialty orders! I wanted my wonton soup! Then she started getting all indignant on me! Such injustice! Nataku should've hurt her!  
  
Duo: *swallow* Well, you did pull a sword out on her.  
  
Heero: Hmn  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Pippa: -_-;  
  
Woofei: *jumps on the table, pulling out his sword* You dare insult the sword of Nataku?!?! *slips on Quatres taco and flies onto the floor* Aaargh!  
  
Kitara: *laughing her head off* Oh! That was funny! Could you do it again?! *holds her sides and leans on Duo, still laughing* Ouch! My ribs!  
  
Chantal: *looks up from her gordita* I fail to see funny Kitara.....  
  
Duo: *laughing* It seemed pretty funny to me!  
  
Kitara: *tries to glare at Chantal, but cant, nor can she stop laughing*  
  
Woofei: *stands back up furious looking* This is injustice! you will pay onna!  
  
Heero: *looks on, interested in whats going to happen*  
  
Chantal: *looks slightly ticked, mainly because of her painful sunburn* Kitara! Shut up and eat your food!  
  
Duo: *looks aniously between Woofei and Kitara* Hey, now guys, don't start anything....*grins, trying to make them stop*  
  
Woofei: *starts to walk towards Kitara but slips on the already smashed Quatre taco on the floor, falling again* ouch! this is injustice! Nataku save me!  
  
~ ~ ~ The car~ ~ ~  
  
Quatre: *drives happily, singing with his radio station *  
  
Trowa: Quatre, can we please listen to something else?  
  
Pippa: Really.....  
  
Duo: *has his hands over his ears* Make it stop!!!Please make it stop!  
  
Chantal: I don't see what's wrong with show tunes.....  
  
Heero: *is ignoring the music so it doesnt matter to him*  
  
Woofei: *put himself in suspended animation, so he didn't have to listen to them*  
  
Kitara: *looks like she wants to cry* I can't take anymore!*suddenly smiles evilly and sings at the top of her voice* This is the song that never ends....  
  
Duo: *laughs and joins her* Yes it goes on and on my friends...  
  
Chantal: Noooo!!! Oh please no!  
  
Quatre: *keeps driving, trying to sing along with his music*  
  
Pippa & Trowa: *join the singing, not too loud though* Some people started singing it not knowing what it was.....  
  
Quatre & Chantal: Noooo!!!!Aaaaaahh!!!  
  
Heero & Woofei: ................................  
  
The other 4: And they'll continue singing it forever just because, this is the song that never ends.....  
  
~ ~ ~Gas Station~ ~ ~  
  
Quatre: *sighs* Thank God you guys finally stopped singing!  
  
Chantal: I have a headache!  
  
Kitara: *voice is all husky from singing so long* Hey, Duo, aren't you proud of yourself for finishing that whole beer song?  
  
Duo: *voice is even worse than Kitaras* Yeah, that's the first time I've ever completed the whole thing!  
  
Heero: Hmmn? (doesnt know what theyre talking about)  
  
Trowa: You were asleep or something Heero...  
  
Woofei: And I just had to wake up at 97 bottles of beer! This is injustice! Save me from the drunks Nataku!  
  
Kitara: *laughs huskily* Come on, I'm thirsty. *walks towards the station doors*  
  
Duo: *comes up behind her and also laughs in his husky voice* Your voice sounds funny, and I'm thirsty too....  
  
Pippa: *nods indicating she was thirsty also and follows*  
  
Quatre & Chantal: *shrug and follow*  
  
Relena: Heero! I found you at last!  
  
Heero: *lays on the ground under Relena* Get off me you crazy baka onna!  
  
Woofei: *runs off in the direction of the others* Help! Crazy baka onna on the loose! This is injustice! Save me Nataku!!!! *slams into a wall and is knocked out*  
  
Relena: *sniffs* No one asked his opinion, now did they Heero? *breaks out some rope from a bag she was carrying* Now we can be together forever, right Heero?  
  
Heero: *looks scaredly at the rope* What's THAT for......?  
  
~ ~ ~Car Again~ ~ ~  
  
Everyone: *walks back to the car*  
  
Duo: *looks around* Hey, where'd Heero dissapear to?  
  
Trowa: And Woofei....  
  
Quatre: They always vanish, but for now, we'll have to go on without them.  
  
Chantal: *looks at the almost completely dark sky* Oh no....  
  
Kitara: *looks at Chantal concernedly* What? *looks at the sky* Oh, not good...  
  
Quatre: What do you mean not good?  
  
Duo: Yeah are you all vampires or something?  
  
Pippa: No, but we were supposed to be back at our dorm by now.  
  
Trowa: Why?  
  
Chantal: They lock the doors after dark...  
  
Kitara: And it's Friday, no one is there to let us back in until tomorrow.  
  
Duo: Well that presents a problem doesn't it?  
  
Quatre: Yes, very  
  
Kitara: *shrugs* not really, we can hang out until morning, besides we have some connections  
  
Chantal: Yeah, but we're still far away, at least another 2 hours....  
  
Duo: *light bulb pops up over his head* Hey Quatre! *pulls Quatre to one side*  
  
Quatre: *looks at the lightbulb* Where did that lightbulb come from?  
  
Duo: *pulls Trowa over also* Who cares about the lightbulb, I have an idea...*lightbulb falls onto his head* Ouch!  
  
~ ~ ~Hotel~ ~ ~  
  
Duo: *stops in front of a door*Well ladies, this is your room, and ours is right nextdoor if you need anything! *grins*  
  
Kitara: Are you sure you really want to do this for us? I mean we just met you....  
  
Quatre: *smiles* No problem at all, we're happy to help!  
  
Trowa: ................  
  
Chantal: Well, thank you so very much anyways  
  
Pippa: *nods and walks into their room*  
  
Kitara: *looks egearly into the room, seeing there was little chocolate mints on the pillows she rushed inside*  
  
Quatre: *nods at the girls and steps into his, Duo's and Trowa's room(and for you people who think wrong about this Ill hunt you down and hurt you)*  
  
Duo: *noticed the chocolate mints also and is already eating one as Quatre comes in*  
  
Quatre: *glances a Trowa scaredly* You let him eat chocolate?!?!!  
  
Duo: *giggles*  
  
Trowa: .........  
  
Duo: *gobbles down the other 2 mints*  
  
Quatre: *backs away from Duo, Trowa following* Okay...not good....  
  
~ ~ ~ Girls Room~ ~ ~  
  
Chantal: *is backed against a wall, next to Pippa, and is staring at Kitara in fear* Kitara....settle down....  
  
Kitara: *is laughing crazily, rolling on the floor*  
  
Pippa: *slowly edges towards the door, staring at Kitara* I think there was something in those chocolates....  
  
Chantal: We should go get some help....*runs out the door, Pippa following*  
  
~ ~ ~Boys Room~ ~ ~  
  
Quatre: *is slowly edging towards their door, Trowa in tow* Trowa, on the count of 3 we're gonna run out the door...  
  
Trowa: *nods, staring scaredly at Duo(///_o)*  
  
Duo: *is sitting on the floor, pretending to be in his gundam* Lets go Deathscythe! Anyone who meets me has a date with his maker!  
  
Quatre: *is very scared now(O_o)* 1....  
  
Duo: Yeeehaaaa!  
  
Quatre: *puts his hand on the door knob* 2....  
  
Trowa: *gulp*  
  
Duo: Die OZ Scumbags!  
  
Quatre: *opens the door* 3! *he and Trowa run out the door, slamming it shut behind them and running headlong into Chantal and Pippa*  
  
~ ~ ~Hallway~ ~ ~  
  
Chantal: Kit's gone crazy!  
  
Quatre: So has Duo!  
  
Trowa and Pippa: *look at eachother* Pillow chocolates?  
  
All: Yes! *look at everyone*  
  
Quatre: Something has to be done with Duo, when he's hyper it's....  
  
Trowa: Scary  
  
Quatre: Yes.....  
  
Chantal: When Kitara is hyper, it's dangerous to get near her....  
  
Pippa: *nods*  
  
Quatre: *nudges Trowa* Why dont we lock the 2 crazy ones together and go for some icecream?  
  
Chantal: *smiles evilly* Yes, it's not like they'll hurt eachother, they're both crazy.  
  
Pippa: Sounds good to me..  
  
Trowa: *nods, looking somewhat happy (if he can look happy)  
  
~ ~ ~Icecream Parlour~ ~ ~  
  
Chantal: *happily eating her sundae* This was such a good idea!  
  
Quatre: *laughs* Yes, yes it was...  
  
Pippa: *giggles becoming a bit sugar high herself*  
  
Trowa: *is actually smiling! yes folks, smiling! isnt this a odd story?*  
  
~ ~ ~Hyper People~ ~ ~  
  
Duo: Hey Kit, want some more chocolate?! *falls over laughing*  
  
Kitara: *is rolling around the entire room, laughing* I want more but it all gone!  
  
Duo: *rolls up next to her, pretending to honk* Hey baby, want a ride?  
  
Kitara: *giggles insanely* Piggy back ride?  
  
Duo: *stands up, swaying* Sure! *falls over,hitting his head,  
  
laughing*  
  
Kitara: *giggles more* Duo fall down go BOOM!!!!  
  
Duo: *spinning on the floor* It don't hurt!  
  
Kitara: *starts spinning too* Spin, spin, spin, spin!!!  
  
(ok, enough of this madness for now, is anyone interested to where Woofei and Heero went? I know I am....)  
  
~ ~ ~Very Bright Room~ ~ ~  
  
Woofei: *is strapped to a stainess steel table* Where the Nataku am I?!  
  
Strange voice: You are in an observation room, now be silent, you will come to no harm...  
  
Woofei: Who are you?! *a dark shape comes towards him* Sally?! Sally! What is that for?!?! *looks at a big knife and some sort of metal thing*  
  
Sally: No worries Woofei.....  
  
~ ~ ~ Some Cell In Relena's Mansion~ ~ ~  
  
Heero: *looks around, paranoid* Shes coming for me! I can hear her! The torture! the pain! *falls to the floor twitching* (aww...poor Heero)  
  
  
  
  
  
ok! if you people like this please tell me so, theres more chapters to come! 


End file.
